


Sneaking Off

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, Mild Canon Divergence - Dorothea agrees to have tea with Ferdinand, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: When Dorothea muses she'd like to sneak off with someone, Ferdinand suggests drinking some tea together - And to his surprise, she agrees!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sneaking Off

Dorothea sighed as she thought of all the couples she’d seen tonight. “I wanted to sneak off with someone too…”

“I was hoping for some tea after our meal anyway. Would you care to join me?” Ferdinand asked, smiling.

Dorothea hesitated. On one hand, she held little love for him, so her first instinct was to blow him off. But on the other, Ferdinand was at least making an effort. And wasn’t her main goal to find someone with whom she wouldn’t end up on the streets again? With Ferdinand, she could be sure of that.

She smiled, though the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “All right, Ferdie. Let’s go then.” His look of utter puzzlement was entertaining, especially how he seemed even more flustered when she winked at him.

To his credit, he caught himself quickly. “Yes, let’s. May I ask you to follow me?”

After a short stop by his room to get the tea, he led her to a slightly secluded corner of the garden, hidden enough to offer some privacy but not so secluded that anyone might think—Goddess forbid—he had less noble motives.

His manners were, of course, impeccable; he offered her a chair and filled her cup before he took care of his own. But while he was beaming as usual, Dorothea could tell that he was nervous. He had a little more trouble holding eye contact than usual, and his speech wasn’t quite as grandiose.

“Is something wrong, Ferdie?” Dorothea leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. “Don’t tell me you didn’t want to have tea with a commoner after all?”

“What? No!” Ferdinand’s shock appeared genuine, at least. “I just didn’t expect you to actually agree. You… Haven’t really been quiet about your dislike for me.”

“Oh? Then why did you ask?”

He shrugged. “I just… Hoped you might say yes anyway.” He took a sip of his tea. “Is there any chance you might explain why I’m a bee?”

Dorothea giggled. “No, Ferdie, you’ll have to figure that out yourself.” She had to admit he was kind of cute, though. If only their first meeting had been different… Part of her hoped he’d understand and apologize. But only a very small part.

“Hm… Maybe in the meantime, I can find a different way to convince you I’m not quite as awful as you seem to think?”

Dorothea had to admit, if Ferdinand weren’t such a bee, she might have gotten along great with him, all things considered. He was polite, friendly, and didn’t hesitate to apologize when a question struck her the wrong way. As far as nobles went, he was one of the better ones.

Time practically flew as they talked; Dorothea couldn’t have said how long they’d sat together when she noticed that barely any other students were still outside.

Ferdinand smiled. “I suppose we should also return to our rooms.” He rose to his feet and collected the cups. “Is there any chance we can repeat this someday?”

“Maybe we can.” This time, Dorothea’s smile was genuine. “But only after you’ve found out why you’re a bee.”

Ferdinand nodded, filled with enthusiasm. “Well, then I should better find out soon, shouldn’t I?” He smiled brightly.

“Yes, you should.”

Maybe she could actually come to like him someday. And maybe that day would come sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone:"You can't ship FERDINAND VON AEGIR with everyone!"  
Me:"Watch this!!"
> 
> Ferdie is a good precious boy and it'd be _mean_ to keep him from his fellow students! Everyone should have a Ferdie.


End file.
